


Speeding

by KillerGhoul



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Police Officer Rick Grimes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: Negan keeps breaking the law for Rick





	Speeding

Rick put his vehicle in drive, but waited with his foot on the breaks. The clock on his dashboard showed 3:59pm. In exactly one minute is when he knew a black Ford truck would be speeding past him, going exactly ten miles over the speed limit. It was always ten miles, no more, no less.

 

He counted the seconds in his head. 

 

57… 58… 59…

 

4:30pm

 

Right on que, the truck went speeding past him. Rick took his time shifting his foot to the gas pedal, while simultaneously turning on his police car lights. He wouldn't need to chase after the truck because he knew the driver had already pulled to the side of the road, and was waiting for him. 

 

Rick parked his car just behind the truck. He got out, and walked to the vehicle’s driver side door. The window was already rolled done, and Rick was met with a smiling face. 

 

“Good evening, officer.” the man in the truck spoke. 

 

“Sir, do you know how fast you were going?”

 

“If I'm correct, then I was going ten miles over the speed limit.”

 

“That's correct, sir. I'm going to ne-”

 

“My driver's license and registration?” the man cut Rick off. He lifted up his left hand which held the said documents.

 

Rick grabbed the documents, and looked them over. He didn’t really read the information since he already had it memorized by heart. Rick knew the man’s name, which was Negan, and that he was 6’4, had brown eyes, etc. Having stopped Negan six times in a row helped him become familiar with all his documents. Still, Rick had a process he needed to go through, since it was part of his job as a cop.

When Rick was done skimming over the documents, he handed them back.

 

“I’m going to give you a warning this one time.” Rick said as Negan took back his information.

 

“You always say that. This has to be like, what? The sixth on time warning you’ve given me.”

 

“Would you prefer I start giving you tickets instead? I know it’s only a forty dollar fine, but that’ll start to add up pretty quickly.”

 

“Awww, Officer Grimes. Are you looking out for me?” Negan said, with a sly smile.

 

“No, I just know why you’re doing this, and I don’t want be a jerk.”

 

Negan pouted “You know I would quit breaking the law if you’d just give me a chance. I don’t get why you didn’t just say yes the first time.”

 

Rick gave Negan a deadpan stare “The first time was because you said ‘Fucking shit! Tell me your name is Officer Sexy because holy shit your fine as fuck! I wouldn’t mind be frisked by you, though I have to warn you. I have quit the dangerous weapon, if you know what I mean’. All before asking me out.”

 

Negan at least had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“I did say that, and that was one my fucking worse pick-up lines, but I made sure to apologize right after.”

 

“That you did.” Rick said as he contemplated the man before him. The officer actually got to know Negan over the past six times he stopped him. Not just what was on his driver’s license, but the more personal stuff. Like that Negan was a gym teacher who taught at the local high school, the very same high school his son, Carl, would be going to in two years. He also learned that Negan was an asshole, but a rather lovable one. Negan always managed to put Rick in a good mood during their short interactions with dumb words. The man made it to where Rick kinda looked forward to when he’d see the black Ford truck speeding by. Rick also hated to admit it, but pulling Negan over helped him to stay away from the depressive mood he had gotten into after his wife had left him and his son a year ago. In fact, Carl had commented that he seemed more cheerful, which seemed to make the teen pretty happy.

 

“You doing okay there, Officer Grimes?” Negan asked, pulling Rick away from his thoughts.

 

Rick blinked. He could see the look of concern Negan had on his face; it made him let out a soft chuckle. Negan actually wasn’t a bad guy. Rick didn’t understand why he said no to Negan every time the man would ask him out. Heck, he didn’t even understand why it had been a big deal to him to not give Negan his first name when the man inquired about it.

 

“Officer?” he heard Negan ask again.

 

Rick took the pen he kept in his pant’s pocket out before he took hold of Negan’s hand, surprising him. “As I was saying before, sir, I’ll be giving you a warning this one time. Now I’m going to let you go, and I trust that you’ll be driving slower from now on.” Rick said as he scribble on the back of Negan’s hand. “Have a good day.”

 

Negan watched Rick leave him, and get back into his police car. Only when he saw the officer drive away did he look to see what was written in his skin.

 

‘Meet me at a Bar & Grill called The Sanctuary at 6pm, Friday. You’ve got your date, so NO MORE breaking the law! - Rick Grimes’

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment, and, or leave a Kudos!:D <3


End file.
